1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a development system for manufacturing semiconductor devices, including a container equipped with cleaning and ventilation apparatus, and a controlling method thereof. More particularly, the present invention relates to a development system for manufacturing semiconductor devices, in which a wafer is immersed in developer and the developer is rinsed from the wafer within a container, thereby easily removing the reaction by-products generated on the wafer during development, and allowing cleaning of the container after development of the wafer.
2. Background of the Related Art
Generally, semiconductor devices are manufactured by repeatedly carrying out various processes such as photo lithography, etching, a thin-film formation process, etc., in which photo lithography is a process of forming various patterns on a wafer.
The photo lithography process generally comprises uniformly depositing photo resist on the wafer; irradiating the wafer with light such as ultraviolet rays; and developing the exposed or unexposed portion.
FIG. 1 shows a spin chuck used in the conventional development process in photo lithography as described above, in which the wafer W going through the exposure is mounted on the spin chuck 2, and the wafer is adsorbed and fixed on the spin chuck 2 by vacuum pressure supplied from the lower side of the spin chuck 2.
Then, a certain amount of developer is deposited on the wafer, and the spin chuck 2 is rotated 2 or 3 times at low speed such that the developer spreads uniformly over the wafer. A certain pattern is formed on the wafer when an exposed portion of the photoresist reacts with the developer in case of positive photoresist, or an unexposed portion of the photoresist reacts with the developer so as to be dissolved in case of negative photoresist.
After a certain time, rinse is sprayed on the wafer and the by-products (a) generated by the above dissolution are removed. Then, the solution and water remaining on the wafer surface are completely removed by rotating the spin chuck 2 at high speed thereby completing the development.
However, the conventional method described above has a problem in that by-products (a) remain in the corner of the pattern and on some portions of the wafer because the development is carried out on the wafer with its front-side having the pattern thereon facing upwardly, and the by-products (a) are incompletely removed by the high-speed rotation of the wafer.
Therefore, mal-functioning and generation of inferior wafers occur in the subsequent etching process due to the presence of by-products (a) that were not completely removed.